


Dear Daddy

by PIGSCANFLYFOREVER



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGSCANFLYFOREVER/pseuds/PIGSCANFLYFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a work from my wattpad account that I felt like putting here </p><p> </p><p>Name: Elizabeth Charity Washington<br/>Age:15-...<br/>Birthday: November 5, 1760</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh and fyi if you can the letters are supposed to be in lovers quarrel also if u want i will share a google doc with you and you can get like previews)

To be delivered to General Washington

December 19th, 1776

My Dearest Father,

Dear daddy, mum has already gone to bed, but she gave me permission to write thou . I am sad , tis my birthday tomorrow, and thou will not be present. Daddy you are missed dearly, the residence is quiet without thou. I wish thou the best and may God be on thou side. Daddy my studies are bland and hard without thou being present. And Jacky and Eleanor are doing well. I am lonely without Pasty here, oh I do miss her dearly. Daddy, how is the war going. Are thou doing well. I wish thee luck in all thou battles. And let thou stay safe and return home soon, I rest soon if I wish to be up at the break of dawn to deliver this morrow. Remember I wish thou luck and I miss thou.

Love,

Elizabeth Charity Washington,

Your little Liza

I pulled on my petticoat and tiptoed to Jacky's room. "Jacky", I whispered opening up the door slightly "Ya Liza" he whispered sitting up "Im going to deliver the letter I'll be back by morning at latest tell mum so she won't worry." "Sure , but Liza wait" Jacky said getting up "take this," he said handing me a pouch. "What is this" I asked. "There have been redcoats patrolling recently," "If they find you just say you are delivering a letter and offer them food and water and necessities in this" "Ok thanks," I replied hugging him then scurrying out "Im taking Moon." I whispered and closed the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey girl" I said tacking up Moon and hopping with my letter in my pocket and my pouch around me. As I mount her I hear the faint marching of the troops in the distance. I lead Moon out of the stable and into the woods. I slowly bring her to the trot then a canter glancing at the dark surrounding and my eyes finally adjusting to the dark. It was frigid outside, it being December. It then occurred to me today tis my birthday. I am 16 now, wow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of other hooves hitting the frozen ground wakes me from my daze. I slow down to a walk and glance around me to see several men about my age, then it hits me, redcoats I quickly halt and let them catch up with me.One of them pulls up next to me "pray pardon me sir " I say quickly tapping my hand on my thigh nervously. "Calm down ." He says looking into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes, wait what am I saying. "No need to worry we just are here to find out what a lady like you is doing out this early," "We did not suspect anything but our commander heard you coming and feared a spy." another soldier said. "Oh I am sorry, I was just delivering a letter, to my-my um my fat-ther." I said looking down "Hey listen," the one next to me said pulling my chin up "why are you so worried, who is your father." I sigh "General, General George Washington, Chief patriot commander." I say quickly look down he turns to the other guys "You can go, say I am escorting this lady to see, if I can get anything out of her." He says and they nod and turn around. "I am so sorry but I have no information on him any way." I say and a stray tear slides down my face."Hey don't worry," he says brushing away my tear "You really thought I thought you were a spy, I just wanted to get the other guys off of your case. "I look up and smile. "So are we going to go, I have a letter to deliver." "Sure lets go" he replied and we take off into a canter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey can you hold my horse when I go find an officer?" I asked Jace that was his name. "Of course Beth." he says and I dismount giving. I scurry across the street into the alehouse to look for any soldiers. "JAMES!" I shout when I see my best friend. "Hey, lizzy how are you doing." "Good , I have a letter, for my father." "Oh I was just heading back, I'll take it to him." "Ok I have to go now thanks I say kissing him on the cheek and rushing out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how about the rest of your family?" Jace asks me."Oh well tis me, Mum, Jacky,pas-, never mind." I say a tear slipping down my face."Hey what's wrong you don't have to tell me though." he says stopping our horses. "Pasty, she was my best friend she is , well was 4 years older then me she died, 3 years ago." "Oh my word , I am so sorry" "Its ok" "Im fine that was 3 years ago." I say and we go back up to a canter. "WATCH OUT" I scream as a snake goes across our path and into the bushes but I was to late Jace was on the ground and his horse was cantering off. "OH gosh are you okay say jumping off of moon and tying her quickly to a plant. I kneel down to examine him and notice that he landed on a rock and he was bleeding "Okay this may hurt but just trust me" I say as I pull his leg out from under him. He grimaces but then relaxes. I pull out the bandages from my pouch and clean out his wound with the water and a rag that was in my pouch. As I start bandaging up I hear hooves coming towards us, I look up and realize it is Jacky. "Jacky?"" What are you doing here?" "Liza, you said you would get back by morning, I thought something had happened to you!" he said angrily "Im sorry I just-" "Its my fault" Jace cut me off "Oh and why is that." Jacky said rudely "John you don't have to be so disrespectful." "Im sorry sir my commander sent me and then I just wanted to make sure she was safe and then I got hurt." "Ok" He said with a sigh. "Jace you can come with me to your camp." "Ok" he said hobbling up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh and here." I said getting off and handing him the pouch. "good day sir" I said curtsying "Thanks you." he replied bowing to me "I hope to see you around." he says with a smile and I get back onto moon and ride back

with Jacky "Happy Birthday Beth!" he shouts as we ride off

COMMENT SUGGESTIONS ALSO LISTEN TO HAMILTON (warning some songs are explicit but otherwise they are amazing)


	2. Letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this one is on my wattpad and that has all the pictures and stuff

Date: December 25, 1776

December 23th 1776

My Dearest Beth,

How is thou faring? I bid thou the best. I visited my residence and talked about thou my folks who themselves are patriots and they like thou.Could we meet soon, all my friends want to meet thou they say I talk a lot about thou.Would thou like to meet up at the tavern on Christmas.

With love,

Jace

I jolt up out of my bed and slip one of my prettiest gowns and then put on my cloak and my heeled lace up (boots). I went down to jackys room then decided against waking him up "Elie" I said whispering and she sits up "Ya baby girl" she replied "Im going to meet -," "A boy" she cut me off "Yah and i thought Jacky wouldn't take it so well being that he is so over protective." "I get it ,so girl who's the lucky boy." she said slipping out of bed "well I met him a few days ago on my way to deliver a letter." "Well why don't you tell dad." "Thats the problem, well he is a redcoat." I whisper looking down ."Ohh well if you really love him dad shouldn't care." "I guess so, Ill be back by late noon." "Okay bye baby girl."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

As I rode through the woods , the ale house came into view and I saw Jace, but what I noticed next surprised me.Jace was talking to another soldier, an patriot soldier around our age.They weren't even arguing they were actually laughing.Jace notices me and waves to me.I hop off tying up Moon."Hey Jace, don't worry I said I would be back around late noon this time." I said with a smile, then I released the other guy was looking at me with a puzzled face he clears his throat."Jay are you going to introduce us?" he says raising an eyebrow "Oh right this is my twin Kale." he says "And this is my friend-" "Elizabeth Charity Washington." I finsh for him and Kale looks surprised "Washington as in-" "yes General Washington Chief commander of Patriots." "Oh I never knew he had a daughter."Kale says bowing "Im not surprised." I murmur "Why?" he says "Oh he just never likes to mention me something about how he doesn't want them falling for me or something its different each time.""I can see why " he says and I and blush."wait why are you fighting on different sides?" I ask "Well the Redcoats drafted me and Kale already joined the patriots" Jace says "Oh" I reply I turn around when I hear hooves hitting the road, I see a young patriot soldier about 18 on a horse. "Is and of thou here Elizabeth Charity-." "Washington?" I ask he looks down at the letter , "Yes does thou know her." "I am her" I reply curtsying. "Oh well this message is from general Washington and he said to find thou and to share it with Jacky?" "Ok" I said taking the letter "Tell him that I send my prayers." "Good day " he says and turns around and before I know it he is riding off the other way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Twas a pleasure to meet you Kale and to see you again Jace, but I am afraid if I don't go home soon my Brother will be mad again good day," I say curtsying. I hop onto Moon and take off back into the woods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowed down when I heard marching I hopped off of Moon and tied her to a tree.I peered around the tree and saw rows of men in blue marching around, this must be a patriot camp i thought and then i saw my best friend-second dad.I tiptoed up behind him and jumped onto his back nocking him over "HI!!!!!!!!" I screamed when he turned to face me. "I should have known it was thou Eliza." he sighed getting up and offering me a hand up.I screamed when I saw my twin-brother-best friend "ALEEXXX" I screamed jumping into his arms."Woah yeesh liza nice to see you too." He said putting me down."SEND ME A LETTER I GOTTA BE HOME SOON!" I screamed running back to Moon, I don't want to be home late again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished putting Moon away and then ran into the house.Running into Jacky while doing so "Hi Jacaa" I said "where u going." "Just to go for a ride-" "OOoooooooohhh can I come." I asked "Fine" he sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back to the house with Jacky, as soon as we got to the house i read my letter with Jacky

December 21st 1776

Little Liza,

We are doing well and I heard that you are doing well. I am sorry that I was not able to write on your birthday happy birthday baby girl you are 16 now!Tell Jacky that I wish him and Eleanor the best.I have a gift coming soon. I bid they the best.

General Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving but not before Kale runs and catches up to me...

December 31, 1776

Dearest father,

no need to worry daddy, I had a wonderful birthday anyway.Daddy, when are thou going to visit, I understand thou are busy and it doesn't need to be soon.Me and Jacky go riding very often he says I am improving and that thou would be proud.I have met one of thou soldiers! His name is Kale Miller , he seems nice. The winter ball is coming up soon. Me and eleanor finally convinced him to take us, wilt thou be attending? That would be a pleasant surprise, I heard Alex and James are coming. I have also heard that there will be redcoats there too so thou may not attend.Oh thats right mum is having me take dance lessons the first one starts morrow! Jacky and Eleanor will be attending too.

Love and prayers,

Your little Liza

I placed my quill back into the ink and ran down stairs. "I'm going out" I yelled up. I ran out of the house and ran into someone. "uf" I said landing on my butt "Oh hi" I said looking up to see Kale raising an eyebrow at me."Where are thou going in a hurry" He asked helping me up"I was going to deliver a letter but I just found someone who can give it to my dad for me" I said shoving him the letter."I was going to visit my folks quickly before leaving again but thou can come with me for a bit." He said taking my hand. "Okay sure." I said just going along with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well hello strangers" I heard and I spun around to see Jace."Jay thou got a break too!" Kale said patting him on the back "Hey Jace" "Hello Beth." Jace said taking my hand and kissing it."Well if we are going to get there soon let's go" Kale said and we continue on our way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." Kale said as we stopped at a beautiful mahogany wood house.We walked up the stone pathway up to the residence,and Kale knocked. A middle aged women opened the door and quickly hugged them "Oh boys who is this young lady thou bring" she said "Oh this is Elizabeth." "Which one of thou guys is the lucky one." she asked making me blush "Oh she-"Jace started"No-"kale continued "She , shes just a friend." Jace finishes "Oh shame, well are thou going to stand around all day?" she asked motioning for us to come in."Jonathan come down the boys are back." she yelled up the stairs. A man who looks a few years older than the women comes down the stairs he makes eye contact with me "Oh pray me pardon ,I am Elizabeth Charity Washington Daughter of General Washington Chief Commander of Patriots." I say curtsying "Oh no need to curtsy I really should be the one bowing" He says bowing."We really are all for the patriots but Jace got drafted to go to the redcoats." "Oh that's unfortunate." I said as we sat down

\---------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door "I'll get it I said." I opened the door to see a man about Jacky's age dressed in a red general uniform I assumed he was Jace's commander."Eliza Charity Washington." I say curtsying "Oh Pray me pardon did I get the wrong house" he asks "Oh no are thou looking for Jace I was just visiting." "Oh yes Jace." he says as Jace comes next to me."Oh I must get home anyway soon or else Jacky may get worried and thou know how that goes." I say "I bid thee well." I say Curtsying and then turn starting to leave but not before Kale runs and catches up to me...


End file.
